The present invention relates generally to the field of social media mining and, more particularly, to social business insights from a mixed media data stream.
Social media mining is the process of representing, analyzing, and extracting actionable patterns from social media data. Algorithms are utilized in social media mining to explore massive amounts of data. Social media data is created by users of computer-mediated tools that allow for the creation, sharing, and exchange of information, ideas and pictures.
Social business analytics is the use of social media mining for furthering business ventures. The vast amount of information available through social media can be used to increase business awareness of client activities. Social business analytics are used in marketing strategies by gathering information shared on social media platforms in order to drive sales.